It's A Small World
by narraki
Summary: Just a stupid fanfic i made when i was bored...really bored. but good for laughs. r&r please


PG-13 Chapter 1: I'm Bored

INUYASHA: I'm bored KAGOME: Me, too INUYASHA: Wanna make out?  
KAGOME: Wha?  
INUYASHA: Uh…forget it blushes in embarrassment  
KAGOME:…..

Chapter 2: Miroku and Sango

MIROKU: sees a pretty woman Ooh! Would you bear my child?  
WOMAN: Uhhh.  
SANGO: MIROKU! whacks him reeeaaally hard  
MIROKU: just lays lifelessly on the ground  
INUYASHA: whispering I think she killed him this time KAGOME: nods in agreement  
SANGO: MIROKU! ARE YOU OKAY! bends down next to him  
MIROKU: touches Sango's butt  
SANGO: YOU PERVERT! whacks him again  
KAGOME: Well, if the first "whack" didn't kill him, this one did INUYAHSA: nods in agreement

Chapter 3: Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru

SESSHOUMARU: descends down in front of Inuyasha and approaches him  
SESSHOUMARU: Inuyasha! Give me your Tetsaiga!  
INUYASHA: What, that old thing? I got rid of that a long time ago!  
SESSHOUMARU: WHAT?  
INUYASHA: Yeah! Now I got this really cool light saber from this dude named Luke Skywalker! takes out light saber and turns it on. Starts swinging it mindlessly around  
SESSHOUMARU: YOU IDIOT! slashes Inuyasha with his poison claws  
INUYAHSA: AAAH! IT BURNS US! OOH, IT BURNS US!  
KAGOME: Hey, look everyone! Inuyasha is squealing in pain!  
SHIPPOU: Cool! Lets watch!  
SANGO: Okay!  
MIROKU: Sounds fun!  
INUYASHA: AAAH! IT BURNS US! Okay. I feel better now. You'll pay for that one, Sesshoumaru!  
SESSHOUMARU: Oh, really? Show me.  
INUYASHA: Star Wars theme music plays as Inuyasha attacks Sesshoumaru with light saber SESSHOUMARU: Idiot. scratches Inuyasha again with poison claws  
INUYASHA: AAAH! IT BURNS US! AGAIN!  
KAGOME: Hey, look! Inuyasha is squealing in pain! Again!  
SESSHOUMARU: flies off

Chapter 4: Kouga and Kagome

KOUGA: Kagome! My love! I've come to rescue you from Inuyasha! My love!  
KAGOME: Oh, great. He's here again.  
KOUGA: stares at the group Hey, where's Kagome? I want to make her my mate again.  
KAGOME: Oh, she went uhhh… that way! points in some opposite direction  
KOUGA: Thanks Kagome! runs off in the direction Kagome pointed in  
KAGOME: Whew! He's gone. KOUGA: comes running back Hey! Wait a minute! YOU'RE Kagome!  
KAGOME: Took you long enough. Why do you love me anyway?  
KOUGA: scratches head while crickets chirp in the background  
KOUGA: light bulb comes on Because you have big boobs!  
KAGOME: WHAT! INUYASHA, SIC HIM!  
INUYASHA: gets on all fours and starts barking like a dog  
KAGOME: NO! I MEAN GET HIM WITH YOUR TETSAIGA! HE JUST SAID SOMETHING VERY INAPPROPRIATE TO ME!  
INUYASHA: Oh… chases Kouga with Tetsaiga, and once Kouga's out of sight, he comes back  
KAGOME: Good dog! INUYASHA: Stop treating me like a dog!  
KAGOME: Well, you're the one who was barking like a dog!  
INUYASHA: WAS NOT!  
KAGOME: WAS TOO!  
INUYASHA: WAS NOT!  
KAGOME: WAS TOO!  
INUYASHA: WAS NOT!  
KAGOME: Inuyasha?  
INUYASHA: What?  
KAGOME: SIT!  
INUYASHA: plummets to the ground !#$&() YOU SEE? THERE YOU GO, TREATING ME LIKE A DOG AGAIN!  
KAGOME: rolls eyes

Chapter 5: Inuyasha and Naraku

INUYASHA: WINDSCAR!  
NARAKU: jumps out of the way  
INUYASHA: I'm bored NARAKU: Me, too INUYASHA: Wanna sing a song?  
NARAKU: ….okay INUYASHA & NARAKU: It's a small world after all! It's a small world after all!  
KAGOME: Inuyasha? What are you doing?  
NARAKU: HAHAHA! You fell for my trap! I shall now dose you with a drug and make my exit! doses Inuyasha with drug and makes exit  
INUYASHA: all dizzy-eyed  
KAGOME: Inuyasha! Are you okay?  
INUYASHA: Kagome?  
KAGOME: Yes?  
INUYASHA: I think you are a weirdo. But a sexy weirdo KAGOME: I don't know if I should take that as an insult or compliment INUYASHA: Kagome? Will you bear my child?  
KAGOME: WHAT? Inuyasha, don't turn into Miroku on me now! Can you hear me?  
INUYASHA: Kagome? Will you make love to me?  
KAGOME: Okay. Now you're just sounding plain creepy. Don't go to the light!  
MIROKU: Sango? Now that Inuyasha and Kagome are about to make love, do you think we should do the same?  
SANGO: HELL NO! whacks Miroku. Again  
INUYASHA: Wha…? What just happened? And why are you looking at me like I was acting like Miroku, Kagome? You're creeping me out.  
KAGOME: I guess some things are left better unsaid.  
INUYASHA: Whatever.  
KAGOME: Whatever.  
INUYASHA:…WHATEVER!  
KAGOME: WHATEVER!  
INUYASHA: WHATEVER!  
KAGOME: WHAT- why are we saying "whatever?  
INUYASHA: I dunno 


End file.
